


Slumber

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one bed. One present, one drifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Trope bingo fill: hospital.  Safe to say this is different from my usual offerings.  If you choose to read, I hope you enjoy.  Thank you, as always. x

_“Dom.”_

_“Hey, Dom.”_

_“Dom.”_

_“Dom, are you asleep, Dom?”_

_“Dom.  Dom.  Dom.  Dom.”_

_Dominic, finally awakened, turned over and glared at Matthew.  “Jesus Christ, Matt, WHAT?” he roared._

_“Well, you don’t have to be so pissy,” Matthew sniffed, tossing his hair back as he sat up in bed, “I asked you if you were asleep.”  The singer had to admit, The Hair Toss was fast becoming a pretty sweet by-product of having longer hair.  What better way to add a definite bit of fierce finality to your statements than with a nice toss of the hair?_

_He was planning on finding a way to incorporate this new phenomenon into their stage show when touring in support of Album Number Seven.  Matthew reckoned that combining a knee slide with a hair toss had the potential to be_

_e_

_p_

_i_

_c._

_Matthew was pretty sure it would blow people’s minds and lead to women and Dom losing their panties in the process.  Mostly Dom, though._

_Dominic crossed his arms.  “Well?”_

_“Well, what?”_

_Dominic sighed; honestly, he mused internally, it’s like talking to a tree stump.  “Now that I’m awake, what the fuck did you actually wake me up for in the first place?”_

_“Oh, that.  Well, I was just thinking - couldn’t sleep, and all.  I hate it when that happens, when you’re so fucking tired but cant seem to fall asleep, you know, Dom?  I tried everything, warm milk, which, by the way, I do not fucking recommend,” he shuddered._

_Dominic pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his best to remain patient as Matthew continued to ramble: “then I tried counting sheep but no dice, and then I got to thinking, really, I mean why should it be sheep, have you ever wondered about that, Dom, like who’s the dumb fucker who decided counting sheep was something that could put you to sleep, like why couldn’t it be something like humpback whales so I started counting humpback whales but it didn’t help so then I had a nice wank, then a couple of biscuits, and then another wank, and then one more just for good measure and even that didn’t help-”_

_“Wait wait wait, back up.  Say what?” Dominic interrupted._

_“What?”_

_“Three times?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Matt, we fucked twice tonight.”_

_Matthew blinked.  “...and?”_

_“Nothing, nothing.  Do carry on.”_

_“Anyway, finally I fell asleep and had the most wicked dream just now.  Two words: red disco glitter balls.  Wait, that’s four words.  Anyway.  They were fucking everywhere and it made me think that we need to get some here in the bedroom and...”_

_Dominic knew at this point that resistance of any kind would be futile - if Matthew had something on his mind, there was nothing that would keep him from getting it out now that he had an awake audience of one.  He snuggled closer to Matthew and yawned, his head resting against the singer’s shoulder._

Dominic opened his eyes, his surroundings coming slowly into focus.  His face pressed against the white fabric covering Matthew’s shoulder.  He pressed a kiss to Matthew’s bicep.  The fluorescent, angry lighting was too bright.  The smell of antiseptic filled the air.

Sudden, visceral recall flooded his senses with a powerful surge he could not quell.  Brakes squealing.  Sirens.  Mangled steel.  Shattered glass.  Burning tires.

Matthew, bloody.  Unconscious.  Pinned inside the wreckage.

A hysterical Dominic, with barely a scratch on his body, unable to pull him free.

He couldn’t bear it.  Dominic pressed his eyes closed as tightly as he could; he could feel the tears gathering behind them.  He nuzzled Matthew’s shoulder gently, the warmth of his lover’s skin a benediction against his cheek, even through a thin hospital gown.  The monitors continued to beep, as they had done for the last three weeks.  Machinery continued to help Matthew breathe.

He knew Matthew would be coming back to him eventually.  He refused to entertain any other possibility.  He just had to be patient.  More than that, he must be present when Matthew did wake up.  Christopher begged him to come home with him now and then for what he called proper rest, but Dominic just couldn’t make him - couldn’t make any of them - understand that being apart from Matthew for even a moment simply wasn’t an option for him.

Dominic had been living out of the hospital for over a month now.  It was certainly an unorthodox arrangement, but Matthew’s doctors had allowed him to remain present.  They soon realized that they really had no say in the matter; perhaps Dominic’s presence would lure Matthew back to them.

Every night, Dominic would climb into Matthew’s hospital bed, rest his head on Matthew’s shoulder, and remember the night before the accident, when sleep was the furthest thing from Matthew’s mind.  Dominic missed the sound of his lover’s voice so much that he could weep from it; the sound of a traditional Matthew Bellamy ramble would be utter bliss to behold now.  He closed his eyes again and, with Matthew’s warm, yet unresponsive, fingers threaded through his own, lost himself.

_“... I mean seriously, think about it, Dom, is there anything sexier than a disco ball?  I bet that it would be all like hypnotic and shit, and like might even help me fall asleep when I can’t well knowing me that’s probably not the case but I still think it would be cool.  I think I’m gonna go ahead and order a couple you know just for shits and kicks yeah?  Dom?  Dom?  You fucker, you went back to sleep on me, didn’t you?”_


End file.
